


Loyalty and Love

by fxrnweh



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:42:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29872761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxrnweh/pseuds/fxrnweh
Summary: From their start on Jakku to their role in the universe, Yula Bojaku and Vonar Jaxx explore the challenges of loyalty and love in their lives. Yula, a scavenger, explores her choices of remaining neutral but the question challenges her "What would she do for love?"
Relationships: Original Character/Original Character/Original Character





	Loyalty and Love

**Author's Note:**

> I'll start by saying I'm not the best at remembering wars or events in order, so no specific wars or events will be mentioned and it'll be more general. However, this story is meant to set during the sequel trilogy.

After years of enduring loss, war and chaos, Yula Bojaku had found a quiet beauty in her home planet of Jakku. She had no desire to seek more out of space full of violence and power. She was quite familiar with the feeling of contentedness, when she was little she helped in the scrapyard instead of listening to the folklore of the rebel alliance. While sitting in a wasteland filled with sand and greedy citizens, anything worth hope seemed so far away. 

She stuck to the basics, getting enough metal or trinkets to trade in order to feed herself. Even if that meant exhaustion and gaining particular desperation for surviving that individuals might sense. But amongst her adventures Yula kept some things to herself, it started with gloves she found beneath the sand, then a scarf and a gun holster. The holster was useless, besides the fact, Yula did not own a blaster, she had only worn it to intimidate others. Sometimes life was more valuable than anything else in the world and sometimes Yula imagined dying in the hot sand, decaying until one day her bones were buried. 

“Yula?” A gravelly voice alarmed, it made Yula shake. Not in a frightening way but almost nervously, her cheeks flushed red.

A man named Vanor towered over her, his stature sinking beneath the sand rested his hands against his hips. He was wearing a plain jumpsuit and a jacket, as he always wore after working, unlike Yula, Vanor admired the rebel alliance. His father had been a rebel mechanic and taught him how to fix ships at an early age. Although they shared unmatched indifference, they always enjoyed each other’s company. There was comfort in knowing his six-foot figure was close to hers and that his stubble was freshly cut with that smell of fuel from passing ships. He found comfort in her charismatic smile and brown hair, a person who could charm their way into someone’s heart. 

Vonar Jaxx, the rave all over the galaxy as the best mechanic on Jakku. It frustrated her sometimes, losing her only friend to the depths of time. Often Yula would arrive at the loading docks only to find Vonar working, even after sunset and even though it was painful to have to wait, he promised her he wasn’t going anywhere. Yula learned to wait, patience was tremendously difficult to uphold but she loved Vonar and she wasn’t going to get in the way. The engraving on her boots indented the grain below her and without warning, Vonar cupped his boney hands filled with sand and dropped them on Yula’s head. 

“Vonar!” Yula’s hands cleared her cold eyes glaring at Vonar, his fists rested against his hips and stood nervously. “What did you do that for!”

There was a moment of silence, almost haunting. Yula slowly stood up and without hesitation ran towards him. However, Vonar had slow execution and despite his boldness was actually a tender person. Her feet pranced as high as they could wrapping her legs around his torso and hung onto his neck. 

“You’re going to take me down one day,” It was a desperate argument and a try at irritating her. 

“Maybe someday.” 

“It’s like your only goal in life is to constantly smother me.”

Yula froze, it was such a simple sentence that had flown off of his mouth. He said it normally, as though it was something built up in his thoughts. Even from her perspective, it was clear that what Vonar had said was harmless. Lovingly harmless, as some olive branch towards redemption of something they might want to gain. What Vonar didn’t know was that as Yula hung her arms around his biceps, which were clear to see under his white shirt, he didn’t know all she had ever wanted to do was sneak a peck on his cheek. All Yula had ever thought about was embracing his tall frame, fitting her body into the shape of his like two perfect pieces. It was heartbreaking and hopeful at the same time and finally, Yula had realized why she had gotten that weird feeling in her stomach and those cracks in her throat. Is friendship worth risking for something more that could break in a second? Vonar relieved his back as her figure jumped down from him. Her boots crashed amongst the grain this time as her voice held back.

“Yula?” With concern he followed her, their footprints leaving trails. A few meters away were their speeder bikes, which were long hover transportation that was quick and efficient. They had both helped each other restore the speeders and continue to travel with them. “What’s wrong?”

She halted in front of her grey speeder, reaching into her pack, which rested on the back of the machine, she pulled out goggles. Speeders could reach imaginable speeds and goggles were necessary, especially on sandy terrain. A tear droplet ran under her eye, slowly reaching the bottom of her pointed but soft nose. The feeling attacked her so suddenly and she hoped that her voice was not shaky. 

Vonar on the other hand juggled confusion. Although he was the most caring person she had ever known, he was terrible at perceiving emotion. At first, he twiddled with his thumbs and after followed Yula in placing rounded goggles over his face. There was an abrupt impulse to wrap his arms around her waist until she had stopped feeling sour, but he could not summon the courage to ask her if it was appropriate to do so. 

“Yula, I’m sorry if I said something earlier.” 

“You didn’t.”

A loud bang entered the atmosphere above them and an orange fighter appeared in the sky. The ship was small but spacious and looked almost majestic. Black smoke blew behind the wings and the ship began to fall. Yula and Vonar’s conversation had vanished and it was unclear whether it would return. Being a mechanic, Vonar was ambitious to help the plane repair its damage, while Yula, was curious to see the stories the vessel held. Either way, their query had been put aside, for now.

“What do you think happened?” Yula inquired.

“Maybe there was a fight,” Yula’s brown eyes slanted towards his view and he referred to what she had taught him. One theory and conclusion was useless, it excluded perspective and facts, even Vonar took this under account. “Or maybe the ship couldn’t handle hyperspace, a faulty programming or nail.”

She nodded, their bodies leapt on their speeder bikes and the air blew billions of sand particles behind them as they inquired on a new journey. 

Yula, now anxious but focused on driving her speeder felt heavy guilt in her heart. Her feelings had been revealed so sudden, ignoring Vonar was the opposite of fair. Perhaps it seemed like the only logical way to deal with her emotions during a calm conversation. Amongst her brain, a conscience held a debate in which she had decided to tell the truth to Vonar. Yula gave pride in honesty and besides how she felt towards her childhood friend, Vonar deserved to hear the truth.

“Vonar!” Her head switched from looking forward and at Vonar, she belted and hoped he had received her alarm.

“Yes!” His arms held onto the bike and even effortlessly swept the hair that was in front of his face to the side.

“I love you!” This time, Yula’s words rolled off of her tongue easily. With no regret and no thought. It was relieving and freeing, the weight of words that had grown for centuries suddenly surfaced. 

“I love you too!” 

Her heart sank like how the sand had pulled his feet down earlier. Vonar’s tone and expression were incredibly hard to read. Had this effort been for nothing. Her feet twitched finding a comfortable space on the accelerators. 

“No, but I love you!” Their bikes were becoming closer to the crash and there was hardly time to spare. She was about to say more when their speeders finally reached the wreck. Their boots hit the sand and even though the travel had been a few minutes, it seemed like hours.

Vanor, losing attention on the topic sprinted towards the ship, he was more interested in fixing whatever went wrong. Climbing up on the wing, which was partly beneath the sand he quickly opened the cockpit. A woman in an orange jumpsuit wrapped her arm around Vanor’s shoulder, them both rushing to see the damage. It had happened right behind the wing, two holes were burned out. A fight. 

“Orange seems like a bad colour for a fighter plane, especially during a fight.” Without education on the colour, Yula blurted. The woman was confused and Vanor displeased. 

“I’m sorry about Yula, she doesn’t amuse herself with stories.” 

“They’re not stories, they’re history.” The pilot responded.

“What’s the use of history when helpless citizens are still being abandoned, no matter what empire or rule.” Without hesitation, Yula grew defensive. Vanor was losing his patience.

“Yula! She’s a rebellion pilot.”

“So, I’ve had my own experiences, that doesn’t mean she’s a hero to me.” His mouth turned into a frown.

She definitely had broken his heart, snapped it in two and threw it away amongst the landscape. Vonar’s father had fought in the war before them and although Yula had her defence, there was still wrong in her words. One relationship that was once stable and static, was slowly decaying. So Yula listened because she loved him. Out of all the planets, stars, rulers, events in history, somehow they had still managed to stay together and she wasn’t going to ruin that because of opinion and certainly not an opinion that didn’t hurt others.

“I’m sorry Vonar,” A heavy breath expelled from her mouth. “Let’s see what we can do with this ship.” 

“X-wing.” The pilot corrected her.

Without amusement, her eyes rolled but she obeyed.

“X-wing.”

Without noticing Vonar’s smile had returned to his face. Maybe not because of absolute happiness, but because Yula was trying. Both of their goggles were now resting on their heads as they inspected the damage.

“We’re going to need some scrap metal,” His bright green eyes sparkled from the beginning of sunset and his brown hair flung across his forehead. 

“I’ll go get some,” Yula interrupted. “We don’t have any with us.”

The fabric of her scarf and outfit had turned the other way and as she started walking a few feet she stopped. There had been an urge to go alone but it was gone. Loneliness flooded her heart and the sand in her hair could no longer comfort her. The palms of her hands swiped the grain off her deep chestnut hair and she faced Vonar.

“Do you want to come with me?”

He nodded, flashing a smile. Yula did not return it and from then on his arm found a way around her shoulders as they walked towards their bikes. The way back was quick, unlike the track there it was filled with the blank sound of wind and the bikes. Amongst citizens downtown, they stuck out, whether negative or positively, was not decided yet. Yula always loved being around the community or at least a place full of people. She swore you could tell the environment of a city based on the people you saw. Jakku was home to normal people, bounty hunters, rebellions, imperial soldiers and even if they didn’t get along with each other, they certainly didn’t care about their purpose on the planet. It was easy to pass as an abandoned daughter and came in handy when owners demanded their trinkets back. They had found an old friend that lent them smaller pieces of scrap metal. The friend’s shop was under a tent and urged them to rest before going back. Both Vonar and Yula walked around looking at the metal, in the opposite directions of each other. 

He had been so afraid to do anything, a valid response for possibly ruining their friendship. The green of his eyes caught the back of her head, her hair falling from her bun. He missed when she smiled back at him or how they used to mess around and lie on the sand floor with their shoulders touching. “Screw this,” He thought. Doing nothing had been getting him nowhere. Vonar made his steps clear while walking behind Yula, but still, her body flinched when he placed his hand on her shoulder. The pupils of her eyes dilated and her hand made her way to his shoulder, slightly hitting him.

“You scared me!” She giggled, a cheery noise that Vonar cherished. “Vonar?”

“Sorry.” The apples of his cheeks were a bright pink Yula had adored. It made him seem more human, especially when he looked perfect all the time.

“Look Yula, I love you.”

“I love you too.” She had not fully understood.

Vanor’s rough hands took the tips of her fingers and held them like precious glass. 

“No, I love you.”

There was a moment so perfect that could break in an instant second. They were not fully sure of the consequences but both alike enjoyed each other’s embrace. Tender but straight to the point.

“I know.”


End file.
